


The Circus

by revengeworld



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Circus, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Circus, F/M, Monsters, Werewolf Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-09-17 12:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16974597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revengeworld/pseuds/revengeworld
Summary: Originally posted on my Tumblr on Oct 31st, 2018





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr on Oct 31st, 2018

It was supposed to be an exciting evening. It was Halloween and the towns fair was already in high spirit since two days, especially since another circus had decided to lay down next to the fair. So the usual yearly attraction seemed even bigger then usual. Which was even more exciting but the thing that made her the most nervous, was the date she was supposed to have.

Y/Ns friends had set her up with Hux, a very well known young man in this town with a promising and bright future with his lawyer career.

It was clear to her that her friends just wanted the best for her, but as soon as he picked her up at her doorstep, Y/N had a feeling it wouldn´t be such a pleasant experience.

Most of the drive, Hux was only talking about himself or his work, basically letting her know how good he would be as a man and she wondered why he had even agreed to be on the fair, since his opinion towards this activity seemed to be that he thought this kind of behaviour was just childish.

With a deep sighed, she looked outside the fancy cars window, seeing all the colourful lights from the big fair.

As soon as she had stepped out of his car and saw the giant Ferris wheel, the many wild rides and the smell of popcorn, cotton candy and other delicious food made her all nostalgic and excited again. Maybe now he would finally warm up a bit, he could be just as nervous as she was.

But again she was disappointed. He was reluctant to go with her to the shooting booths or ring throwing games, not even the Cotton Candy seemed to lighten his mood and he rather commented how bad this would be for her teeth and weight, so she didn´t even buy one in the first place. With a disappointed mood she looked around. She had already tried to get him into the auto scooters the ferris wheel or the mirror maze, but nothing seemed to suit his taste. Not even the big circus tent and laughter that came from it, changed his mind.

“They are only showing you cheap tricks to get your money. You shouldn´t fall for something like this.” was the only thing he said.

Rolling her eyes while she walked behind him, suddenly the bright lights of a Horror attraction caught her interest.

She always loved spooky stuff, the adrenaline that was rushing through her body when she got scared was something she already enjoyed since a small child. This was the reason she had been so excited about this night in the first place and she would at least have a bit of fun, if her date wanted to or not.

“I´m going in there!” she announced and changed her direction and Hux looked quickly after her.

“Oh Y/N, no.” following her, she already had positioned herself at the end of the line.

Since she wouldn´t let him convince her to go, Hux unwillingly waited with her in line. Y/N noticed how he was biting his lip and nervously tapping with his foot on the ground.

“Are you scared?” she asked a bit too amused.

“Of course not. I just think this is all a waste of time.” right after he said it, Hux regretted his words when she heard Y/Ns scoff.

“I´m not meaning that you are a waste of time, of course!” he tried to rescue the situation but she ignored him and turned her head away.

Letting her eyes wander over the big decorations, she suddenly noticed one of the zombie actors at the entrance, who was weirdly attractive even in his bloody make up, winked at her. With a small smirk, she bit her lip and looked to the ground until it was her and Hux´s turn to enter the horror house.

Throughout the attraction Y/N noticed the zombie boy from before a lot, but since other monsters try to scare her, she was a giggling mess. The complete opposite from Hux, who tried to keep the actors away from him and held Y/N mostly right in front of himself, which didn´t bother her since she was enjoying herself for the first time this evening.

When they were sneaking through the last part of the horror house, she already had shivers run down her spine. It was almost pitch black and quiet creepy noises where coming from all sides. And she needed to admit that even to her this was quite eery, especially when her mind started to play tricks on her.

While she tried to figure out if she saw real movement or not, a sudden bloodcurdling scream came from behind them.

Without thinking the shut her eyes, grabbed the wrist of her date and started to run right to the exit.

When she could feel the cold air on her hot cheeks again, she opened her eyes, only to see Hux running right by her, who she thought she was holding the hand of.

Slowly turning around, she faced a very laughing zombie and immediately screamed before she busted out into laughter with him.

“Oh my… I´m so sorry!! Did I pull you all the way with me? Gosh…” Y/N was so embarrassed that she didn´t even notice that she was still holding onto the zombies hand. Until she realized it was the same guy who had winked at her at the entrance and she had seen throughout the attraction.

“Seems like I ruined your horrible date. He had quite the scream.” rubbing over his ear with his free hand, he grinned down at Y/N who first seemed surprised before she started to laugh again.

She hadn´t even realized that it was indeed Hux´s screams and not one of the actors.

“Are you serious?!” she already had tears in her eyes from all the laughing and tried to carefully brush them away.

“You heard it yourself and it scared you more then anything else.” The zombie boy grinned wide while watching her.

Looking back over her shoulder she saw Hux far away trying to catch his breath.

“Kylo! There you are, geez we still need you here!” a tall blonde woman came through the exit and Y/N turned her attention back to them.

“Ah shoot. You know what?” he suddenly asked Y/N who slightly tilted her head in anticipation. The boy named Kylo, gently pushed the sleeve on her arm back before dipping his finger into the fake blood on his chest before starting to write with it on her skin.

“My shift ends in half an hour. If you let me, I would like to make up for that horrible date.” when she looked in his eyes he winked with a smile and saw how her cheeks turned slightly red.

Slowly letting go of her he was already dragged back into the horror house by the blond woman and Y/Ns eyes fell down on her arm, where she saw a few bloody numbers. Laying her other hand against her hot cheek, Y/N had the sweetest smile on her lips. Maybe this evening could still be saved.

 

“Wow it really hit you hard huh? You think she is it?” Phasma asked Kylo who was still grinning.

“You can´t deny how fucking cute she is! Besides, that rich bastard Hux really treated her shitty today. Someone needed to step in.” he only shrugged his shoulders.

“Aha and that´s why you specific targeted him through the tour and made him scream like an old lady?” raising an eyebrow, Phasma crossed her arms in front of her chest.

“Hey it´s my job to scare the shit out of people!” he called while walking back to his marked spot, to scare the visitors.

He couldn´t even describe how excited he was and how much he hoped she would be really waiting for him.

Of course it could be that when he would walk out she would be gone or went back to Hux, but still Kylo had a good feeling especially seeing her laugh so much after this horrible evening.

He had already seen her with Hux here and there while they were walking through the fair and how unhappy she was with the situation.

Sitting impatiently in his chair in the make up room, were Phasma was just freeing him from all the blood and prosthetic, Kylos leg was bouncing up and down.

“It would be surprising if she actually waited for you. You looked horrifying.” the taller woman mumbled but also had a small smirk on her lips, while she brushed one last time over his face with a make up wipe.

“I´m just that charming!” jumping from his chair, he quickly threw his leather jacket on and run out of the room.

“Have fun!” she called after him while shaking her head.

Stepping out in the cold autumn air he already saw Y/N standing further away next to the auto scooter while arguing with Hux.

But when she noticed the now unmasked Zombie boy behind Hux, her eyes immediately started to light up. She wouldn´t have expected that he would be this handsome under all that make up. How his dark long hair was framing his pale face so perfectly, made her feel butterflies in her stomach already.

Quickening his steps, he tapped the Ginger on the right shoulder while walking by his left and swiftly laying an arm around Y/Ns waist to pull her with him.

Until the other noticed anything they were already a bit further away and only heard him scream.  
“Solo!!”

Kylo only smirked and showed him the middle finger over his shoulder.

“K..Kylo, right?” she asked a bit shyer now, since she basically didn´t know him at all.

“Oh yeah, I basically just jumped on you. I´m Kylo. And you´re Y/N right? I heard him call you.” he explained and she nodded.

“So! What would you actually like to do?”just walking through the stalls, Y/N let her eyes wander around until they saw a big fat bat plushy, it was probably half her size.

Following her gaze, he inspected the big stuffed animal.

“Uhm I don´t know… ” since the previous part of the evening was so disappointing, that she was careful to openly state what she would like to do. Scared to be rejected like before with Hux.

But Kylo was completely different. He was polite and actually showed that he cared about her wishes and feelings.

“You want to try the shooting range?” but since he saw how her eyes lit up, Kylo already pulled her to the booth and tossed the worker a violet coin, while she was ready to pull out her purse.

“Oh I would´ve paid…” but Kylo only shook his head.

“Don´t worry about that. Since I work here I have a ton of these and we can use them everywhere except the circus of course.”

“Then let me at least pay for that.” with the sweetest smile she looked up to him and of course he couldn´t say no to that.

“Trying to impress your girl, Ky?”

“Oh shut up Finn.” taking the toy rifle from him Kylo stood close behind Y/N who carefully laid her hands on the smaller version of the weapon.

“I probably miss…” Y/N giggled a little nervous when she could feel his chest against her back.

“Don´t worry I help you.” he whispered, which made the hair in her neck stand. Kylo was now so close that he could smell the sweet perfume on her soft warm skin. He couldn´t resist to nuzzle his face a bit closer against her hair, while helping her to aim.

Laying his hands right onto hers, together they aimed at the target until they pulled the trigger, landing right in the middle!

“Wow!!”

“Just two more.” Kylo grinned at her excited face and she nodded. Having him so close to her, it definitely made her heart beat faster, something that didn´t happen in all these hours with Hux, but Kylo managed to do it in just a few minutes.

Two shots later, Finn needed to climb up a latter to get the big fat bat down and threw it to Kylo who gave it to Y/N who had the happiest smile on her sweet lips.

“Thank you!” standing on her tip toes she pressed a quick kiss on his cheek before squeezing the giant stuff animal tightly.

“Glad you like him.” Kylo patted the animals head and she grinned shy.

“I love him!” swinging lightly from left to right in a happy little dance, she squeezed him tightly again and Kylo couldn´t deny how adorable she was.

“You know what? I´m quite hungry. What do you say we grab some food and walk around after?” he proposed and held his hand out for her to grab.

“Sounds like a good plan.” without hesitant she grabbed his hand and he let his fingers slip between hers before tugging her gently along, while the little bat wings flopped up and down with every of her steps.

Since he worked here, he could tell her a lot of storys that happened behind the scenes of the fair.

Munching on her fries, she watched Kylo take a big bite from his bloody steak.

When he noticed her surprised look, he showed her a little smirk.

“Sorry, but I haven´t eaten much today.” Kylo explained with a full mouth and she nodded slightly.

“No, it´s fine! I didn´t meant to stare, sorry … Do you want some of my fries?” pushing the small paper plate into the middle of the table.

“Oh don´t apologize about that. Guess I looked a bit too hungry. Thanks, I´m good now, don´t worry.” brushing away a little ketchup stain from the corner of her mouth he licked it from his thumb, which made her blush again with a shy smile.

After finishing their meals, they where wandering through the fair, trying every attraction they could get on, which thanks to Kylo was everything, without the need to pay any of it.

“Can we go to the circus now?” Y/N asked while they were walking near the enormous big tent, where ominous music was playing.

“Of course, everything you want…” he whispered in her ear and she started to chuckle. In Kylos presence she was so much more calm and the chemistry between them was something she never had experienced, which would explain why she trusted him so much and could be just herself.

Paying for the tickets, Kylo was grabbing a bag of popcorn from the seller at the entrance, before they entered the circus tent.

From inside it looked even bigger then from the outside and Y/N couldn´t stop staring. Wooden Ranks where around the first half of the tent while in front of them was a wide arena with a small stage at the end.

Sitting down in the first rows Kylo laid his arm behind Y/N on the back of her chair.

Soon the lights in the tent were dimmed, when the ranks were almost full and the amazing show began. It was nothing what she had ever seen before, almost magic and supernatural, which made her question how they could even do some of their tricks which seemed just impossible. Giant animals that just couldn´t be real, so she thought it was probably just costumes or projections, but she just couldn´t stop her wide wondering eyes.

Watching Y/N be so fascinating and at awe with the show, Kylo could only smile and was not able to take his eyes of her until she was suddenly pulled away from him into the arena.

With a growl he leaned back in his chair and looked in suspicion at the scene, while the tall man completely in black, his face hiding in the shadow of his cylinder, put her into a box, that was stacked vertically, where the magician was supposed to make her vanish.

Kylo watched closely when she stepped into the box and the lid was closed over her. The last he saw was her excited little grin and a small wave towards him. The box got spun slowly around before they opened it again and it was completely empty.

Leaning back forward in his chair, Kylo tried to figure out if they just used a hidden compartment until the spotlight was leading behind the audience, where another box was standing who seemed identical to the one on the stage.

When they opened the cover of it, the audience immediately started to clap and cheer, except for Kylo who was just glad when Y/N jumped out of the box, quickly bowed and returned to him.

With her usual adorable chuckle she sat back down in her chair and cuddled up against Kylos side, who laid his arm tightly around her shoulders.

“You good?” nuzzling his head gently against hers, she nodded.

“Yeah, but it was so weird. Suddenly I was on the stage and then I was somewhere else. But it just felt fuzzy and warm.” she explained and switched her attention back to the rest of the show.

Towards the end the lights dimmed down completely until it lit back up again. Holding Y/N close they slowly left the tent with the other audience.

The Fair had calmed down since it was near the closing time.

“Want to finish our evening with Cotton Candy and a ride on the Ferris wheel?”

“Sounds like a good end to this amazing evening.” she agreed, her cheeks flushed from all the excitement.

While they were waiting in line for one of the last rides on the Ferris Wheel, they tried to steal from each others cotton candy and laughed the whole time.

Holding on to her bat when she sat down, Kylo was throwing Poe, the operator of the wheel, two coins before falling next to Y/N.

When Y/N cuddled up against his side again, he noticed her slight shivering and quickly laid his jacket around her shoulders before pulling her closer in his arms.

“This was really a nice evening. Thank you for saving it.” she smiled up to him and he could only smile back.

“You´re very welcome. I´m glad I rescued you.” letting his hand run up and down her back, to keep her warm, Y/N looked over the almost empty fair with all it´s shining lights.

“It´s really beautiful up here …” she whispered in complete awe.

“It is.” he agreed, not wasting his gaze on the scenery, his eyes were focused completely on her.

“Would you consider … I mean… we could…” she suddenly started to stutter, not really getting a word out, Y/Ns cheeks started to heat up.

“You know I still have some tokens left which are way too much for me alone. How about we use them up tomorrow?” Kylo interrupted her, since he knew exactly what she was trying to say.

Turning her eyes back to him, Kylo could see the excited glim in her eyes and her rosy cheeks before she nodded with a sweet smile.

“I would love nothing more then that..” Y/N admitted and Kylo saw this as his chance to get closer to her.

Gently laying his hand against her warm neck, he slowly leaned down to her and stopped to take a last look into her eyes. Letting her eyes flutter shut, she silently gave him permission and soon his plum lips laid against her soft ones, which tasted like cotton candy.

Kylo could feel her hands on his chest, holding onto him for what seemed to be dear life and he just intensified the kiss.

“I hate to interrupt, but I let you two have three rounds already and we really need to close now.” Poe stood at the exit and held it open for them, but Kylo just showed him his middle finger, while kissing Y/N just for a bit more before they separated.

Her face was completely red and she tried to hide it behind the big bat plush, while Kylo helped her up out of the seat.

“Will you bring her home?” the blonde woman from before was approaching them and Kylo quickly caught the key she threw him.

“That was the plan.”

“Good, otherwise I would´ve kicked your ass.” she winked towards Y/N who started to chuckle.

“Y/N this is Phasma, somewhat of my boss. She is our make up artist.” Kylo explained with a shake of his head.

“Nice to meet you! You really did an incredible job, the make up was amazing.” she already started to gush over the amazing work she had seen in the horror house.

“Oh thank you sweetheart!” already getting pulled into a hug from Phasma, Y/N was glad to have met all these nice people tonight, they seemed all really close.

“Be careful, when he drops you off, he likes to bite.” Phasma suddenly whispered in her ear, which made Y/N giggle.

“Stop telling her some weird kinky shit!” Kylo hissed and quickly pulled Y/N away from the blonde woman.

“Come on I´ll bring you home now.”

Waving everyone goodbye, Y/N soon sat in the passenger seat of an old, black Chevy Impala.

His jacket still around her shoulders, and the big plushy on her lap, she couldn´t stop the smile on her lips.

This horrible night had turned in the best one in her life, she would almost admit. Almost. And she really didn´t want it to end.

After placing her big new plushy friend in the living room, she sneaked quietly back into the hallway were Kylo was waiting.

“Sooo, tomorrow we continue our little adventure?” he whispered excited, not to wake her roommate, while laying his hands onto her hip.

“Well did you think otherwise?” taking of his leather jacket from her own shoulders, she threw it over his before pulling him down to her.

“Definitely not.” he whispered against her lips before kissing her again, this time a bit more sensual then before, but still gentle enough not to make her uncomfortable.

Wrapping her arms slowly around his neck, both of them could feel the smile the other had on their lips until they quickly got interrupted by a tired voice upstairs.

“Y/N? Are you finally home?”

“It´s me, don´t worry. You can go back to sleep.” she called back up the stairs.

Hearing her roommate mumble something in her sleepy state, bot of them started to chuckle.

“I should really go now. I´ll see you later, if we´re lucky I can show you around behind the scenes a bit more.” pressing another quick kiss on her lips he opened the front door.

“That would be so awesome. Tomorrow can´t come sooner.” she smiled honestly and he winked at her a last time before turning around.

Back in his car, he received a new message, which only contained a bat and heart emoji, which let him now that it was Y/N.

Saving her number into his phone he soon started his car, his eyes started to shine yellow in the dark light and his long fangs showing through his smile while he let out an excited growl.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr on Dec 9th, 2018

Tomorrow would be the last day of the fair. In the last few days, Y/N had spend more time here then in her own four walls and the reason for that was the young man right behind her, who was gently holding her.

Kylo had his face like usually nuzzled slightly in her hair, while they were sitting on the flat roof of the Horror House, watching over all the visitors.

She was sitting right between his crossed legs, completely giving in to the warmth of his body while she let her fingertips gently brush over his hands.

On the night of Halloween, she didn’t had expected that her date would be interrupted by her future boyfriend, which still felt like a dream or movie.

Especially when she told her friends, who had originally put her up for the date, about the evening. They first were skeptic about Kylo until they met him the next time they came to the fair themselves.

Feeling his grip tightening around her torso, Y/N tried to turn her head to look at him.

„Is everything alright? You have been very quiet today…“ rubbing her head against his he only growled for a moment, while his hair was now standing up in every direction.

When he stayed silent, she sighed and reached for her bag, pulling out a sketchbook and a few pencils.

Carefully starting to sketch the overview they had from up here, she gave Kylo a bit more space before she would ask him again.

Of course she was worried about his change in behavior, but there was no use forcing him if he didn‘t want to talk yet.

Lifting his head, Kylo looked down at her sketch and while he watched her, he slowly calmed down.

Since yesterday his mind was filled with worry, especially when his eyes wandered up to the starry night sky.

How was he supposed to tell her? With what should he even start?

Taking a deep breath he nuzzled his head back into the crook of her neck and left a few kisses on her soft skin.

Her scent could always bring him comfort, especially now when he needed it the most.

„Y/N?“ slowly laying his big hand onto her small one, which was holding the pen, she looked over her shoulder into his honey brown eyes.

Signaling him with an encouraging smile that she was listening, he gently rubbed his nose against hers before resting his lips for a short while on hers.

„There is something i need to tell you…“ hearing the heavy tone in his voice, Y/N laid down her supplies and turned around in his lap.

“It’s okay, take your time. I´ll listen.” gently brushing with her hands over his chest, Kylo bit his lip.

“The Circus has offered a few of us here a job.”

For a moment she didn’t understand why this would be a thing Kylo needed to worry about and she slightly tilted her head until she suddenly understood.

“Does that mean…?” she didn’t even need to hear his answer when she looked back into his eyes.

“Yeah … they offered it to me too.” it was just a quiet whisper, but it still hurt when she realised what that meant for them.

With the realisation, she slouched a bit together in disappointment. They had just found each other and now they would be separated again.

“Do you want to accept?” she mumbled and he needy pushed his forehead against hers.

“It would be a good opportunity for me.” sighing Kylo took her hands and looked into her eyes, so he could maybe guess what she was thinking about all of this.

He gave her time to think for a moment, one question lingering on his tongue, but he needed to wait for the right moment.

“If it really is the best for you, then i understand that you want to take the job.”

It was sweet how Y/N tried to be supportive even though he could see the pain she tried to hide behind her smile.

“No you don´t understand…” chuckling lightly, he grabbed her under her chin before pressing a long kiss on her lips.

When they separated again, her brows were even more furrowed then before.

“Nothing would be worth it without you, that’s why… I need you to come with me otherwise there would be no reason to go.” gently brushing over her cheek, Kylo just smiled at her.

“I know I´m asking a lot of you, after just one week, but … ” before he could finish his sentence, Y/N already cupped his face and shut him up with kisses.

She couldn’t even describe how relieved she was that he wouldn’t just leave her behind. The thought alone suddenly brought so much heartbreak that she now was just at ease and held onto him tightly.

There was something between them that just told Y/N that they belonged together, which scared her a little bit, but also brought so much excitement in her life.

“Can i take that as a yes then?” he asked, while holding her close against him.

“I guess so…” Y/N mumbled quite shyly against his shoulder.

„They need my answer tomorrow, take your time until then.“ running his hands up and down her back as comfort, Kylo nuzzled his head back against her neck.

Y/N let her fingers brush through his wavy hair while chuckling lightly.

„So how would that turn out? Will we get a tent or a trailer? What job will you have? Will you be part of the show?“ already starting to ramble excitedly, Kylo could only grin. It seemed like her decision was already made.

„We can go down later and talk with them. But your job … is it going to be fine?“ pointing at her sketch from before she only shrugged her shoulders.

„I‘m a freelance journalist who does her own illustrations. And if I can help at the circus, I‘m sure we can manage together. If not, we see how we‘ll make it work. Traveling around with a circus will probably be a pretty interesting article, don‘t you think?“

„Oh it will be one hell of an article, I‘m sure of it!“ he agreed until Kylo suddenly perked his head up.

Almost ripping open the hatch from the roof they soon saw Phasma, Finn and Poe heads, which made Kylo only growl loudly.

„Five Minutes! You can‘t even let us alone for five fucking Minutes!“ They all quickly jumped from the latter and run away, laughing.

„If I find you guys I will fucking eat you!!!“ he screamed after them, while Y/N only giggled in his arms.

It always warmed her heart to see Kylo and his friends and how close they all were to each other.

„What about the others? Will they be coming too?“ closing her eyes, she laid her head back against his chest where she could hear his heart beat a bit faster than usual.

With an annoyed grunt he let his head sink onto hers.

“To our dismay…yeah.”

“Oh shush! Your totally happy about that.” pressing his cheeks together he immediately attacked her with a kiss and had her laying under him in a heartbeat.

Looking into his warm brown eyes, Y/N only smiled. There was just something about him that made her feel weirdly at home whenever they were together. Maybe that was why the decision to go with him, came so lightly to her.

Y/Ns roommate however, saw everything a little different. Especially when she was told the plan that she would just go with him after just one week of knowing this guy.

“You can’t be serious! Traveling with a circus just for a guy you just met?! You should look for someone who can really provide and support you!” pulling the things out of the bag that Y/N tried to pack her roomate shook her head furious.

“He does support me and besides why do man have to provide me with anything? I can do that just fine by myself.” grabbing her stuff from her roomate, she folded it neatly and placed it back in her suitcase.

„Why can‘t you just be happy for me?“

„Because I want something better for you than sleeping in tents with a no good guy who doesn‘t really have a plan for the future! Just because it‘s a good opportunity for him doesn‘t mean it’s a good opportunity for you!“

„But this is exactly what it is! A good opportunity for me and I want to do it. I know your worried, but this is the best thing for me, I just know it…“ pulling up an empty carton, Y/N started to fill it with most of her work stuff, which includes her laptop, drawing materials and a few books.

„Fine, but don’t come here crying when it ends bad!“ her roommate almost screamed and left the room.

Hearing the front door slam shut, Y/N let herself fall onto the last free spot on her bed.

This was not how she had pictured her departure at all. She had expected that at least her best friend would understand her decision, but it was the opposite.

The sudden ring from the doorbell downstairs let her come out of this sad daze she was in.

„I brought pizza and beer! Hey … what’s wrong Moonshine?“ even though she had showed him a small smile because of his nickname for her, but Kylo immediately could tell that something was wrong with her.

Carefully pulling her into his already full arms, she automatically cuddled up against his chest.

Taking the two bottles of beer from him, her fingers brushed between his before she pulled him up the stairs and in her room.

When he let his eyes wander around he saw the half packed cartons her big fat bat stuffed in one of them.

Placing the pizza cartons on a free space on her desk, Kylo pulled her closer by her waist.

„So what is wrong Moonshine?“

With a sighed, Y/N wrapped her arms around his broad torso and he held her closer.

Since she didn‘t answer he started to push lightly against her cheek with his nose to get her attention.

„I hurt Abigail pretty bad… She just doesn‘t understand why I‘m going with you, even though it‘s something I really want to do. Especially with you…“ laying her hand against the side of Kylos face, she gently pressed her lips against his.

„She will understand when she sees your article. It will be fine…“ he whispered while leaning his forehead gently against hers.

„How about we eat, drink a little beer and take it easy for the rest of the day. We can still pack the rest tomorrow.“ after seeing her still worried face, the best thing to do was trying to comfort her, then the stress and anxiety that Kylo was feeling from her was making him nervous as well.

After the first slices of pizza and the ice cold beverage, Y/N seemed to slowly relax while she cuddled up against Kylo on the last corner of her room that had enough free space.

They had thrown a bunch of blankets and pillows on the floor to make it a bit cozier.

“Now i feel better …” she huffed, closing her eyes for a moment.

“I’m glad…” whispering in her ear, she started to chuckle.

“I guess what made me most angry was how she was talking about you and like i couldn’t make my own decisions.” this time it was her, who nuzzled her head in the crook of Kylos neck.

Looking down at his sweet girlfriend, he leaned his head against hers.

“Then i just prove her completely wrong and you do too. It’s your life. Your decision…” biting down on his lip he sighed, because it was not all true.

There was something that he should explain to her, but now was not the right time for that.

Especially if they will leave this place tomorrow.

The next morning they put every carton from her in Kylos car, where they joined his stuff on the backseat, her bat looking out the back window.

He had his hand rested on her thigh while she was sketching him, the car following the caravan of trailers from the circus.

They were on the way to the next city, which was a few hours away. Taking a quick glance to his side, he saw how Y/N slightly bit her lip while her eyes were focused at the notebook in front of her.

Today would be the day he needed to tell her, it was his last chance, otherwise she would find it out in a way where it would ruin everything. She would leave him even though it might not even be possible for her anymore even if she wanted too.

Stroking a little over her thigh she let her notebook sink.

“Eyes on the road, big guy.” when he looked back onto the road, Y/N pressed a quick kiss against his cheek while Kylo steered into a big parking lot where they seemed to take a break.

As soon as the car stood still they could see Finn, Poe and Phasma walk towards them.

“We´re gonna get snacks for the rest of the drive, are you guys coming?”

“I´m gonna fill this guy up with gas first. You can go with the others. I will be right behind you.” pressing a kiss against Y/Ns temple Kylo gave her a light slap on her ass when he pushed her after the others.

“What should i grab for you?” she called over her shoulder.

“Beef Jerky, Teriyaki Style!!” he grinned so wide that his sharp teeth were showing.

“Got it!” grabbing one of the small basket at the entrance, Y/N threw a few things in it, especially 3 packs of beef jerky for her always hungry boyfriend. Sometimes even she couldn’t understand where he put it all.

Walking around the shop with the others, Y/N noticed Phasmas long sweater.

“Aren’t you warm in that?” she herself was only wearing a hot pants and a tank top in this warm weather.

“Oh don’t worry, Phasma is cold blooded.” Finn joked and they all started to laugh.

Feeling the basket get heavier, she looked down at the few cans of coke before looking up at Kylo who laid his big hand onto her head and ruffled lightly through her hair.

“I’m so excited…” Y/N whispered quietly while she cuddled up against his arm.

Seeing her excited smile, he couldn’t stop the smirk on his lips.

“I’m glad.”

Another hour later and they finally arrived at a wide and beautiful Meadow.

“Hey, slow down.” quickly grabbing Y/N around her waist, while she already wanted to run away with a few cartons in her arms.

“But I want to help.” with pouty lips, he sat her down on the hood of his car.

“How about you watch from a safe distance first, we´ll see how their plan works and they can explain everything.” turning his back to her, Y/N laid her arms around his neck while he grabbed her legs, before taking her for a piggyback ride.  
Looking around the place the would occupy, some of the workers already started to put tents up or cared for the animals.

Kylo could feel her slightly wiggling in his arms to get closer looks and he couldn’t hinder the little chuckle that escaped his lips.

”Calm down, I bet you get a chance to cuddle all of them soon.”

“Hopefully!” she giggled.

Halfway through their little walk around, they found Finn and Poe, Phasma soon joining them as well until they stopped in front of the big tent.  
Y/N almost couldn’t believe how fast they had built everything, when she looked around again it already seemed like they were here since a few days.

“Just like magic…” she whispered to herself, while Kylo gently let her down, then the Director was approaching them.

“Ah our new disciplines and our lovely contestant of the magic trick.” he said after seeing Y/N cuddled up against Kylos arm. Even now he had his dark clothes on, the dark cape that was waving behind him with every step and the cylinder that was hiding most of his face.

“Hello, Sir.” she greeted him with a grin.

“I you wouldn’t mind, I would need to speak to everyone alone.”

“O…of course. Then I will taking care of our stuff.” looking up at Kylo he nodded before pressing another soft kiss on her lips.

“It won’t take long.”

Walking back the way they came from, Y/N soon found what would be there home for now next to Kylos car.

When she pushed the fabric aside, her heart immediately started to beat faster. On the left side there was a small platform with a large mattress, pillows and blankets. It looked very comfortable, but she was wondering why they had given them such a big mattress even though they were just for two.

But excited how she was she didn’t thought about it much more and started to unload their stuff from the car.

While she was occupied with decorating the place and making it more a home for them two, Y/N didn’t notice the person stumbling into the tent.

Hearing something break behind her, she quickly turned around and saw Kylo leaned onto the platform, the lamp from the nightstand broken to his feet.

“Kylo … oh my god what is wrong, are you alright?!” Y/N wanted to rush towards him until she heard a horrible cracking noise and saw how he twitched in pain. Horrified she looked on, while his body changed into a gigantic black wolf that filled almost the whole tent.

“K…Kylo?” she shrieked before her legs gave out under her and everything around her turned black.


	3. Chapter 3

It was unusual warm and when she tried to turn around in her spot Y/N could only feel a soft wall. Hearing a sudden growl, her eyes snapped right open. When they landed on the long fangs her instinct was to run away immediately, but something held her back. A big paw was laying on her legs, which made it impossible to move away from this creature.

“Kylo, you’re scaring her! Let her go!” Phasma was standing with the others near the entrance, her arms up to calm the wolf down, who was starting to growl loudly again at her request.

Finn, who was trying to get closer got hit by Kylos tail and fell back, before the black wolf curled it around Y/N, a cold wet snout pressing against her cheek with a whine.

Her body was completely stiff besides the shiver that run over her spine. What the hell was happening? Slowly turning her head, she looked into the eyes of the enormous wolf that had curled around her. Seeing this familiar warm brown eyes Y/N slowly lifted her shaking hand and Kylo let his head sink down onto her lap before she rested her hand on his snout. His tail instantly started to wag, almost throwing all the stuff she had put on the desk, down.

“Is this really … Kylo?” she asked the others that were still trying to calmly approach this situation. All of them slowly nodded.

Turning back to the wolf it suddenly licked her face, his long and soft tongue gracing over her torso, face and brought most of her hair to stand up straight into the air.

She noticed how gently this big creature was with her and Y/N just needed to admit that this was really her boyfriend, this was Kylo. She had seen it with her own eyes.

“Can somebody please explain to me what is going on?” she whimpered, her voice shaking.

“To put it as simple as possible …” Phasma sighed.

“He is a Werewolf.” Finn shook his head.

“And tonight’s full moon, so …” Poe pointed up.

„But doesn’t that mean that he is dangerous?“ Y/N immediately felt a push against her chest and Kylo let out a hurt whine.

„As you can see, as long as he is with you he will behave.“ Poe sat down near the Platform and Kylo cautiously watched him.

Just now Y/N noticed that she wasn‘t even laying on the floor were she collapsed, but on the big mattress. It seemed like the wolf had brought her here.

In a daze she started to let her fingers run through the thick raven black fur, which made his tail wag again.

„Just to be clear on this, he wanted to tell you today. But before we even knew, the moon was up and … well you saw what happened.“ Phasma joined Poe and Finn followed afterwards.

The wolf’s tail quickly laid back around Y/N, which made clear to her that he somewhat tried to protect her. At least that was what she hoped.

„B…but his work here…. when they find out…“ she mumbled and the other three exchanged a look.

„Actually that is the reason why we are here. This is a special place for …“

„People like us.“ Finn finished Poe’s sentence.

“You guys too? But ….” she was so confused, not only did her boyfriend just turn into a freaking wolf, but now the only friends she knew here, were something different as well?

“I’m a vampire.” Finn opened his mouth to show her his long fangs that suddenly grew.

Looking over to Poe, he lifted his hand directly in front of his face and suddenly looked like a completely different man.

“Shapeshifter.” he explained before changing back in his normal self.

Now all of their eyes landed on Phasma who seemed a bit shyer than usual.

She opened her jacket and let it slowly slit down her shoulders were Y/N could see the beautiful shining and reflecting scales on her skin.

“I have these since my birth. I can communicate with snakes, but that’s about it. Doesn’t mean other people find me horrifying though…” the tall woman explained, with a sad smile and shrugged her shoulders.

“I don’t find you horrifying…” Y/N mumbled, slowly leaning against Kylos big head on her lap.

“Of course you don’t! You’re special, we knew that from the start.” Phasma smiled and wanted to reach out to Y/N but Kylo immediately started to growl and stood up, before he let himself down between his friends and Y/N, covering her with his whole body.

“Hey don’t be so rude to your friends!” scolding Kylo he only huffed which almost sounded like a snicker before he pressed her down into the mattress with his snout.

With a sighed she gave up to fight against it and looked over to the others who had light smiles on their lips.

“He is just trying to protect you since you’re his mate, we understand.” Poe leaned back and got hit by Kylos tails.

“Calm down big guy, she would know sooner or later.”

“M…mate?” she asked, while trying to push herself up but the dark wolf wouldn’t lift his head again.

“We better let Kylo explain this to you, he will be back to normal when the sun comes up again. He only might be a bit tired and extremely hungry, but the kitchen here will give you guys a proper meal after this night.”

Now she could also understand why he was so hungry yesterday and ate most of their proviant on the drive. This transformation had taken a toll on him.

“Is this how big he always get´s? Anything i need to pay attention to?” she asked the others who looked at Kylo for a moment.

“No just at full moon. This is his original form. Just stay inside with him for now. He is only calm because you’re here. Before, we always needed to lock him away in the basement. This is much better for him…”

Hearing their words, Y/N gently let her fingers run through Kylos fur, who slowly closed his eyes knowing that he was safe with her and that she would be safe with him.

“Let’s talk more tomorrow. You two are probably tired.” Phasma whispered and Y/N only nodded since she couldn’t move under Kylos weight anyway.

“You silly man you … well wolf …” brushing over his snout he again let out a huff. She made herself comfortable under his big head since it didn’t seem he wouldn’t move anyway. At least it was warm and soft, now she could understand the big mattress, in this form he barely fit on it.

The next morning the first thing that woke her up was the whining and whimpering next to her, before she noticed that the weight on top of her slowly got lighter.

Pushing herself up so that she could sit, Y/N looked down at Kylo who held dearly onto her, just like yesterday he seemed to be in pain, his body covered in cold sweat.

Pressing the back of her hand against his forehead it seemed like he had a light fever. Conflicted she looked between Kylos face and his arms that were wrapped around her. They had told her to stay with him but also that he would need lots of food.

With a small sighed she slowly climbed out under him, which made him whimper for a moment, his hands searching the spot where she just was.

“Shh… i will be right back, i promise…” pressing a kiss on his scalp, Y/N quickly washed up before leaving the tent to make her way to the kitchen.

She shyly approached the woman who was working behind the table.

“G…Good Morning.”

“Oh! Good Morning sweetheart, you are one of the newcomers right? Werewolf and Human?” turning around to her supplies the woman with her hoarse voice prepared a big tablet.

“Uhm… y..yeah…” Y/N only nodded, while brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

“Ah … you just found out mhmm? I know that! You should have seen me when i found out my husband was a merman, no wonder he liked baths more than me.” she laughed and placed the tablet onto the table, a mountain of bacon, eggs and pancakes on it.

“So you’re human too?” interested Y/N stepped a bit closer.

“I sure am! We are outnumbered here, but believe me everyone here is a thousand times better then these boring people in the city’s. And if you need anything you can always come to me.” placing a big canister of water next to the tablet she smiled down at Y/N who grinned back.

“Thank you…” looking at all the food and water she was worrying how she would be able to bring this all back to their tent.

“Rey! How was your meal?” the woman shouted to another younger woman which seemed to be the same age as Y/N.

Only nodding as an answer, the woman called Rey, yawned loudly.

“Would you be a sweetheart and help Y/N here, to bring their breakfast back to their tent?” the Kitchen Lady asked her.

Y/N had already grabbed the tablet on her own and wanted to apologize towards Rey for the inconvenience, until the other woman suddenly leaned down to her and took a few sniffs before she scoffed and grabbed the canister with water.

Grabbing the tablet tighter Y/N quietly wanted to lead the way but the other girl was already walking away. She didn’t know why, but Rey made her weirdly uncomfortable.

With a sighed Y/N was now the one following until they entered the tent. Kylos condition seemed to be worse than before, then his breathing was heavy and he was clawing at the blanket she had put over him before leaving.

Quickly setting down the tablet she climbed up to him on the mattress.

“It’s okay I’m here.” she tried to sooth him and brushed away the black locks that were sticking to his head, when he slowly opened his eyes.

First his lips curled up into a smile, still seeing her by his side was a huge relieve for him, until he could smell another scent that meant nothing good.

Immediately jumping in a kneeling position he had pulled his girlfriend against his chest with such strength that it almost hurt, his eyes glowing yellow while they were fixated on the brown hairedwoman, before he let out a loud warning growl.

“Don’t worry, I won’t harm your little …pet.” Rey mumbled, the last word lingering on her lips with disgust.

“She is not my pet and you better leave… right now…” he fletched his teeth and Y/N saw how he showed his fangs towards Rey.

“You know, for a pureblood you´re pretty pathetic. Can’t even endure one Full Moon night without being so weak.” crossing her arms in front of her chest she starred at both of them.

“At least I’m not stuffing my body with meds that hinder that. You reek of them, bitten. And now … get the fuck out!” Kylo barked and Rey only growled back before leaving.

As soon as he couldn’t feel her presence anymore he slouched down onto Y/N, who held him tightly.

“Are … are you okay?” she asked worried and only felt him slightly nod.

“It’s nothing, I will be better in a few hours.” taking a deep breath, Kylo like he always buried his face in her hair to calm himself with her scent and get the other smell from this woman out of his nose.

“That’s not what i asked!” Y/N mumbled sternly and he chuckled lightly.

“Just say if you want to pamper me, Moonshine.” pressing a soft kiss against her cheek she shook her head with a smile.

“Just lay down and wait! I’ll bring you water!” she quickly said and laid him back into the cushion, before crawling out their big bed. First bringing the tablet with food, she soon returned with a glass of water.

Taking one of the glasses he quickly gulped all of it down and Y/N already started to refill it.

“Thank you…” he whispered before gently brushing over her cheek.

“It’s just water, Ky.” Y/N chuckled at his serious tone.

“That’s not what I mean… I’m thanking you for not leaving me behind.” sitting back up he pressed his lips onto hers for a moment.

“Kylo …” she sighed when they separated again.

“I wouldn’t just leave you … even though I’m disappointed you didn’t tell me sooner.” cuddling up against his chest, he leaned his head against hers.

“I wanted to… I tried, believe me …” it was just a whisper but she was able to hear the remorse in his voice.

“How about you eat first and then you can explain me everything. I want you to get better first…” stroking over his back, Kylo slowly nodded and his eyes lit up when he saw the mountain of food.

Gobbling most of it down in mere minutes, Y/N just watched him while she munched on one of the pancakes. She was reminded of his sharp teeth in his wolf form and a shiver was running down her spine and she quickly averted her eyes. Even though there was a part of her that was scared about all of this and her instinct told her to run, there was something that held her back, knowing that he would never do something bad to her and that she belonged by his side.

Of course he noticed that she was caught up in her thoughts, how could she not be after this night and he would spoil her rotten today to make her feel better and take his time to explain everything properly.

Reaching out to brush a strand of hair behind her ear, she suddenly flinched away from him. For a moment she looked scared before she averted her eyes, Kylo slowly let his hand sink again.

“Are you scared of me now?” he asked, his voice just a whisper.

“I’m not scared of you! But you can’t expect from just to be okay with this …” suddenly her voice broke.

“Yesterday you came stumbling in here, almost screaming and twitching in pain and when you transformed your bones just made that … horrible sound. I … I thought you were dying! And I felt so helpless and then suddenly there is this gigantic wolf in front of me …” pulling her legs closer, Y/N sunk her head on her knees with a shaky breath.

Feeling one of his arms around her torso the other one slipped under her legs before he pulled her into his lap to hold her close.

“Will you be always hurting when you transform?” Kylo could hear a quiet mumble while he gently brushed over her hair.

“No, only on full moon. I normally try to fight against it by instinct since I’m much more powerful on those nights and… I tried to fight it as long as i could so i would maybe tell you before it happened but I was too late.” burying his head in her hair, Kylo took a deep breath.

“Poe mentioned something about … that they needed to lock you in the basement before, but since I’m your …mate. J…just what does this even mean? I’m so confused, Kylo.” Looking down at her hands, she watched Kylos who linked his fingers with her.

„You know, most werewolf’s have a special someone out there and when they see them they immediately know, that this is the person they belong to.“ he mumbled with a small smile since he noticed Y/Ns blushing cheeks.

„That day on the fair I already had smelled your scent in the crowd and when our eyes met while you were waiting in line, it felt like a lightning hit my heart and I knew that I needed to win you over… so I …uhm…“

„Explicit targeted Hux in the Horror House?“ Y/N asked knowingly with a chuckle.

„Yeah… and when I could tell that you noticed the chemistry between us…“ suddenly Kylo broke off mid sentence and his head hung low.

Feeling Y/Ns small hand against his cheek he looked back up.

„I‘m sorry… fuck I‘m such an egoistic asshole…“ he suddenly mumbled and bit his lip that she could already see blood forming around his sharp teeth.

„Hey hey… everything is okay! You‘re not, otherwise I wouldn‘t be sitting here.“ brushing over his plum lips with her thumb, Y/N gently kissed him, tasting his blood on her lips.

„But I marked you, without your consent …“ he whispered regretful.

„M..marked me?“ looking down on her arms she expected to find a small scribble or something and Kylo shook his head for a moment.

„Not like this, Moonshine. The moment I kissed you on that Ferris Wheel I marked you as mine and every time we cuddle I mark you with my scent so others know not to harm or approach you.“ when she listened to him she could see in his face how embarrassed and guilty he felt and wanted nothing more to just sooth him.

“I knew that kiss was too good to be true …” Y/N dramatically whispered while laying her hand on her heart, which made Kylo lightly shake his head with a smirk.

„So… we are basically werewolf married?“ was the next thing she asked and Kylo looked surprised at her grinning face.

„A..aren‘t you angry at all?“

„Of course I‘m angry!“ getting a hard punch against his chest he flinched.

„But I‘m so much more relieved, that you are okay now and that I won’t lose you. Besides, now I can learn to handle this situation better. Just … let me have a bit of time to comprehend all of this.“

„Of course anything you want!“ he breathed before hugging her tightly, which made her chuckle.

“Good, because I want lots of pampering the next few days for my poor heart!” laying her arms around his neck, she pulled him back onto the mattress so they could cuddle a bit more this morning. Something they really needed after this stressful night.

“So … if I’m your mate, why did that girl call me your pet?” Y/N mumbled while playing with his hair.

“Uhm … right… there is something else I should inform you about …” looking up at her, she already noticed the red tips of his ears.

“Werewolf´s can fall in something like a … well a rut…”

“So you will be having werewolf periods?” she giggled.

“I see you find all of this reaaaal funny now, huh?” with a grin he leaned over her to silence her giggles with his lips.

“And what has this to do with the pet thing?” he couldn’t believe how innocent she still looked up at him.

For a moment he was too distracted to continue his sentence then Y/N had started to let her fingernails brush through his beard.

“If I continue… will your leg start twitching?” starting to giggle again, Kylo could only shake his head with a grin.

“No, it will not… well maybe in my wolf form.”

“Seems like we have a lot to test it out then…. So, the pet thing?” Changing back to the subject, Y/N gently caressed his cheek.

“Right… well when somebody doesn’t have a mate, or rather doesn’t want one and they fall into their rut, they hold themselves a pet who helps them with their rut… or for werewolf ladies, help them with their heat.”

“So … they just use each other for sex?”

“I guess so, I never considered it.” shrugging with his shoulders he let his head rest on her chest.

“What does that mean for us?”

“For us, it means to do the total opposite… Otherwise, we would end up with pups. Since it’s a basic instinct thing to keep the heritage going werewolf males are highly potent at that time.”

“Pups?” she suddenly asked excitedly.

“Not that kind of Pups, Moonshine. Werewolf babies.”

“You call them pups?! Gosh that sounds so cute….” She could only mumble excited.

“Do you find everything cute now about me being a werewolf?”

“Well, I find you cute… and it is kind of a whole package deal.” pushing herself off the mattress, she pressed a quick kiss on his lips before crawling out of the comfortable bed.

“Hey hey… where are you going?” almost falling out of the bed, Kylo quickly held onto her wrist.

“Just bringing the tablet and plates back. I thought I let you rest a bit more.” ruffling through his hair, he already followed her out of the bed.

“No resting needed. Besides, you´re the only cure I need.” pulling her back by her hips, he slowly started to kiss along her neck, before she send him to the bathroom.


	4. Chapter 4

While Kylo balanced the tablet in one hand, his free one held gently onto Y/Ns, who walked right beside him.

„So, since you’re a pureblood you are an … alpha?“ she asked, her brows furrowed while she gently swung their hands.

„Not necessarily, while I’m indeed an alpha not every pureblood is one. But maybe that is a discussion for another day mhm?“ seeing her confused little face he could only grin and kiss those sweet lips.

„Yeah maybe that’s better.“ with a smile she pulled him down on his collar, then she wouldn’t be satisfied with such a tiny kiss.

Pulling her closer by her hips, Kylo let his teeth gently graze over her lower lip and he could feel her fingernails dig into his skin until they suddenly got interrupted.

„Ahh… since you two are snogging again, we can safely assume everything is alright?“ the trio was standing in the entrance of one of the tents and watched them carefully.

„Oh yeah, everything is just perfect. Right, my big bad wolf?“ looking up at Kylo with a grin, Y/N cuddled back up against his chest.

„Be careful what you say, littletidbit.“ he growled against her lips.

„Okay, okay we get it.“ Poe laughed and walked between them, to pull Kylo in a chokehold.

Quickly taking the tablet and plates from him, Y/N stepped back while the boys started to tease each other.

„Boys…“ Phasma, who was also holding onto a tablet with dirty dishes, shook her head before she nodded to Y/N that she should follow her and leave those idiots behind.

Looking over her shoulder, Y/N chuckled for a moment seeing them behave so familiar with each other before she quietly walked next to Phasma with a light smile constantly tugging on her lips.

„How are you holding up after yesterday? It was probably quite the shock for you to see it in person.“ the tall woman asked while they walked by the other Circus people.

When she didn‘t get an answer, she looked down at Y/N who looked fascinated at the small snake that was nestled in Phasmas blond hair.

„Oh, this is Koh. He hatched this morning.“ after placing the tablets down on the big wooden table, Phasma pulled the white and tiny snake out of her hair to show him.

Before Y/N could even say something, the little guy was in her hands that she had quickly cupped.

„Is this really alright?“ Y/N whispered not to scare the little thing that curled around her fingers.

„Sure! See he already feels at home. Keep him close and warm and he will be happy enough, he says.“ the other woman winked.

Watching the small little snake balance himself on her fingers, Y/N suddenly sighed.

“It is still a lot to take in, because nothing is like i thought it was. A lot has changed now and I’m still a bit confused, but I love you guys and him. So there is no chance I would give this all up.” she answered Phasmas question from before and the tall woman felt herself tear up while listening to Y/Ns words. Phasma just couldn’t help herself to hug this, in her eyes, tiny and precious human.

Nobody ever showed so much acceptance or love towards them.

“See I told you, you were special…” the blond woman whispered and smiled down at her.

“Nothing special about it.” Y/N only shrugged her shoulders lightly while carefully brushing with her fingertip over the small snakes head. Koh seemed completely at peace and happily stuck his tongue out a few times.

“Oh you have no idea…” Phasma only smiled.

Sadie, the kitchen lady, already started to clean the dirty dishes and when the two of them saw the mountain next to her they decided to help, while Koh the little snake had made its way into Y/N’s hair.

„There you guys are! You just vanished on us…“ Kylo suddenly appeared in front of her, while she was occupied with drying the dishes.

„You guys were having fun, so we let you be.“ gently caressing his cheek, he soon was melting in her hands while she was brushing with her fingers through his beard.

With a wide smile, he pressed his face into her hair and pulled her closer, before he flinched away again.

Looking at the small snake that was poking out between Y/Ns strands of hair, Kylo only rolled his eyes.

“Phasma, why is one of your children in my girlfriend’s hair?” he asked, watching the little thing curl back around her ear.

“He likes her.” Phasma explained and stretched out her hand, waiting for Koh to return to her, which he reluctantly did after a while. Placing him back in her short blond hair, she winked at Y/N who chuckled softly.

“Yeah, everyone seems to like her.” Kylo mumbled a bit exhausted from that thought.

“Don’t worry, you’re still my favourite.” smiling up at him, Y/N placed a gentle kiss on his cheek and she was sure if he would be in his wolf form his tail would start wagging.

Since the kitchen area got slowly fuller, Sadie threw them out with a smile and the five of them made their way to the last free space of the Meadow.

Catching something Finn had thrown to her, she looked down on a red frisbee.

“Throw it back!” he called out, already running further away. The three of them had already a light smirk on their lips while Kylo flinched behind her.

Before he could say something, Y/N had already thrown the object as far as she could and a black shadow was flying right beside her.

Surprised she watched the black wolf, run as fast as he could before he pounced at the flying frisbee, catching it in his mouth before landing on his four paws.

Playfully shaking his head for a moment, Kylo soon leaned down on his front legs his tail wagging happily before he proudly jumped through the field back to her, his tongue hanging out of the side of his mouth.

With a chuckle she started to squish his soft face together before petting him. Now he was only half the size she had seen yesterday and it was much nicer to have him on her eye level, even though it was much bigger than a normal dog or wolf, she was okay with it.

“Should I call you a good boy now?” she whispered with a grin and the wolf huffed offended before he seemed to accept it, nuzzling his snout closely against her chest.

Turning back to his normal self, Kylo brushed his hair out of his face, throwing the drool covered frisbee right at Finn’s head, who fell backwards into the tall grass making everyone laugh.

Watching Kylo for a moment, Y/N sighed relieved then this time his transformation was without a horrible cracking sound or any sign of pain, so it made Y/N even more relieved.

“You good?” he asked, before gently laying his arm around her waist, a bit embarrassed that she had just seen this side of him.

“Just perfect.” leaning her head against his shoulder, she watched the others laughing and playing. She knew that they just wanted to show her that this gigantic dangerous looking wolf, was just a small little playful puppy at heart that needed her affection.

Enjoying their now calmer morning, playing with the frisbee and just chasing each other through the tall grass until they soon saw the abnormal tall director walking towards them.

“I was told you were interested in helping us with our work.” the director stated when he stopped in front of Y/N.

“You were told correctly!” smiling up at him, she could swear she saw a small smirk form on his lips.

“You can help with the animals and at the ticket booth before the show starts if that suits you, but for now I have a more important task for you.” noticing the excited glimmer in her eyes, the director leaned down to her.

“Kylo told me you are very talented with a paintbrush. So I thought letting you make new banners for us would be a good idea. The old ones are falling apart when you just look at them wrong. Matthias would provide you with any material you will need.” the director bowed slightly in front of her before his long fingers pointed to the old banners that other workers were hanging up next to the big tents entrance.

Watching them pull it up, she now noticed how different everyone was as if a veil was lifted between her and the circus.

She now knew the secret of this place and was a part of it.

“I would gladly do so!” she agreed with a smile.

“Wonderful, although I probably don’t need to remind you that the article you had planned to write can’t be like you had hoped it would turn out.” he spoke and she heard the warning in his sentence.

“I know, and I already thought of a way how I can still write and publish it. Before I would publish anything I wanted to let you read it first anyway, so we can figure the best out together.” for a moment Y/N thought he wouldn’t approve of her idea but soon the tall men nodded.

“That sounds like an acceptable idea. I look forward to your work little lady.” bowing again, the director soon vanished in his own caravan.

“I’m so excited!” she suddenly shouted and Kylo flinched slightly before he smiled.

Nuzzling his face in her hair, he held her close.

“I’m glad you’re feeling so well here.”

“I’m not regretting my decision to come with you, if you are worried about that.” she whispered and gently brushed through his black locks with her fingers.

Acknowledging her answer with a small nod, his arms wrapped tighter around her waist.

“I’m just really happy …” Kylo quietly admitted.

“Me too.” pushing his head up, she placed a soft kiss on his plum lips.

“Would you mind me sketching you in your wolf form?” she asked a bit shyly and he only smiled at her.

“Not at all my little tidbit…” he growled seductively while she started to chuckle when he buried his face back against her neck lightly nibbling on her soft skin.

“Stop!” pushing him gently away with a sweet laugh, Y/N placed a quick kiss on his cheek.

“I will get everything set up in the tent!” running off to the tents, he watched her for a while, still worried that she might not come back.

Feeling something tickle his ear, he turned around to see the small white snake that Phasma held.

“What are you pulling that face for?” she asked.

“I just… don’t want to lose her no matter what. The thought alone is just painful.” his hand laid against his chest while his fingers dug deeply into the fabric of his shirt.

“She is your mate after all. I guess that is something you will have to get used to. Besides you are the most powerful werewolf I know there should be no reason to worry.” Phasma mumbled and he only nodded.

“Well you better lose these thoughts again, because she is not going anywhere and we can all tell. Told you she was something special.” with an encouraging smile Phasma laid her hand on his shoulder.

“And now be a good boy and catch her before she runs you over.”

Turning around Kylo could see her come running back, before she landed in his outstretched arms with a chuckle.

“I got everything set up!” Y/N grinned, completely out of breath while rubbing her face against his chest.

“You didn’t have to run, we have all the time we need.” resting his lips on her forehead, she closed her eyes with a smile.

“I know, but I knew you would miss me too much.” of course she had noticed that he was still nervous after the truth had finally come out.

“Do you guys want to come hang out too? I can make sketches while we’re at it!” she called over to the other three.

Feeling Kylo push his head with a huff against hers she smiled a little when she heard his words.

“As soon as we´re completely settled in I’ll make sure to have you just for myself.”

“Oh… do I need to be careful now?” she grinned mischievously and wiggled with her eyebrows just like Kylo would always do. At first, he didn’t understand why she would say that because a small blush was present on his cheeks.

“No!” he called embarrassed while she only laughed.

“I love getting to see all these different sides of you.” gently taking his hand, Kylo sighed with a smile before he kissed her again.

Phasma was right, she was something special.

All of them walked back to Kylo and Y/Ns tent since it was much bigger because of Kylos giant wolf form at full moons.

Immediately when they entered it Kylo turned into a wolf and started to proudly pose, which made her giggle again, because he was just too sweet.

Letting her eyes gaze over him, she slightly tilted her head at his roughed up fur.

“How about I give you a nice brush first?”

With an embarrassed whine, Kylo laid his paw over his snout, but his tail was slightly wagging and she quickly got one of her brushes while the others just laughed.

While Y/N was brushing through his black fur, they talked about various topics. How they all met in middle school and slowly found out about each other’s secrets which made them decide to move into a house together.

Kylo was in a state of bliss while they talked. He was laying on his side, one front paw up in the air while Y/N was brushing the hair on his chest, his tail constantly wagging.

Seeing their friend so relaxed and happy in his wolf form, Phasma, Finn and Poe only grinned. It was the first time that Kylo freely transformed on his own will, then normally he only transformed once a month and that against his will. He had hated this side of him, but now that he had Y/N Kylo seemed to accept himself as what he was. And the reason for that was the young woman, who was gently brushing over his snout before giving him a light kiss on it after she was finished.

Excited he suddenly stood up and began to lick her face.

“Stop! Calm down!” she chuckled while trying to avoid his little kiss attack.

“Come on, be a good boy and sit still for me now so I can start.” quickly he sat down and pushed out his chest with a proud huff and Y/N only giggled while she sat down near the others to grab one of her sketchbooks and roughly started to sketch him.

“It’s on my mind now, but why do you have so many different sketchbooks?” Finn asked while they all watched her interested.

“Oh for different reasons. This one…” she held the one up that she was using right now.

“- is for reference sketches. Which means I can use those for a more detailed sketch later. So I don’t have to annoy people too much so they don’t pose for hours on end.” she explained and showed them a page where she had already filled it with different angles of Kylo.

“The purple one is for artwork sketches, the blue one for the finished work and the black one is for my articles. Every single one has a different paper quality as well.” Finishing up her last sketch, since Kylo was already yawning, she held her arms open for him to come cuddle.

With an excited howl he already came running, pushing everyone else aside before turning back into his normal self after cuddling against her chest.

Nuzzling his head against her neck, Kylo took a deep breath while she started to play with his hair for a bit.

Listening calmly to their talks as to what everyone wanted for their Banner, Kylo closed his eyes. For him every day could be like this.

Suddenly he could here the crunching of a bag and his eyes immediately shot open while they looked for the noise seeing a beef jerky bag in Y/Ns hand.

“I asked Sadie for an extra bag for you.” she smiled down at him.

“Oh my god, I just want to marry you right now…“ grabbing the bag he already ripped it open.

With a smile she shook her head while her cheeks got hot.

“Idiot. Don’t say that so nonchalant in front of everyone.” she breathed embarrassed and tried to hide her face while the others just laughed.

“You’re such a tease…” crossing her arms right over his head he just laughed.

“It’s just the truth, moonshine!” Kylo turned around and leaned his head back against her stomach while munching on his snacks.

Phasma was just posing for her and Kylo watched intently while the pencil was flying over the paper. At first it was really just a rough silhouette until she added so much detail in just a few seconds.

“You call that just a quick sketch?” the boys each mumbled and she shrugged slightly with her shoulders.

“Yeah … you can look in the other sketchbooks if you want.” she winked at Finn and Poe who immediately fell next to them each with a different one.

“Is it okay if I come to your tent tomorrow? I would like to meet your children so i can get a look at them for the banner.” Y/N smiled and Phasma nodded.

“Of course, they will be happy to finally meet you! And Koh has a little request for the Banner, he says.” the tall women explained and Y/N turned her attention to the small white head that was poking out from the blond strands of her from his mum.

“Oh and what will that be, my little sweetheart?” gently brushing with her finger over his head, Koh yawned before letting his tongue run over her fingertip.

“He asks if you can make him look bigger.” Phasma giggled lightly, then even she hadn’t expected such a request from the small snake.

“Of course, everything my clients want.” Y/N agreed and added a little note to the many sketches of Phasma.

Looking around, Y/N could only smile, having these four people around made her feel warm and s  
afe and she was not able to describe how happy she was to be here right now.


End file.
